Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance apparatus that outputs a warning to a driver when an own vehicle detects a passing maneuver in a no-passing zone.
Related Art
A technology is known in which a driver is issued a warning when an own vehicle detects a passing maneuver in which the own vehicle passes a leading vehicle, while the own vehicle is traveling on a road in which passing is prohibited by law (referred to, hereafter, as a no-passing zone). “Passing” herein refers to a driving maneuver in which, when a vehicle catches up with another vehicle that is present ahead of the vehicle on the same course, the vehicle changes course to pass the side of the other vehicle and reenters the original course ahead of the other vehicle.
For example, JP-A-2010-287162 describes a technology in which, when the own vehicle changes course from a first traffic lane to a second traffic lane in a no-passing zone and passes a target vehicle, and then changes course to the first lane ahead of the target vehicle, the driver is given feedback of an evaluation determining the maneuver to be dangerous.
In the related technology, the driver is issued a warning even in cases in which the passing maneuver is performed in objectively unavoidable situations, such as when the own vehicle passes a stopped vehicle or a vehicle that is traveling at a low speed due to reasons such as malfunction or roadworks. In such cases, a problem occurs in that the driver experiences irritation.